warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Midnight (character)/Main article
Midnight is an elderly female badger. Midnight is a mysterious ancient badger that has been alive since the beginning of time. Capable of speaking in many animal tongues, Midnight has guided both Clan and Tribe cats and safeguarded many prophecies. She forewarned the destruction of the forest and led the traveling cats onward through the mountains to meet the Tribe. She and Rock long awaited for the Three to be born, and fought alongside the Clans in the Great Battle. History ''The New Prophecy :StarClan sends Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Feathertail, and Crowpaw on a journey to the sun-drown-place and explains that Midnight will speak to them. After nearly drowning, the Clan cats discover Midnight to be a talking badger. She delivers them a message from StarClan: Twolegs will destroy the forest and the Clans must flee and find a home elsewhere. Midnight also says that a dying warrior will show them the way to their new home. :Midnight leads them to the Twolegplace and suggest they travel through the mountains as it would be quicker than their original path. Later, she encounters the runaway Leafpool and Crowfeather, and convinces them to return to the Clans, explaining that her kin plan to attack ThunderClan. To help, she sends reinforcements from WindClan during the badger attack. Afterwards, she is thanked for her help, though she blames herself for the devastation caused by her kin. Power of Three :At some point, Midnight met Sol and told him how the sun would go out. Sol later uses this knowledge to manipulate and take control of ShadowClan by questioning Blackstar's faith in StarClan. The original Clan leaders meet in StarClan with Midnight and demand to know why she betrayed their trust with a rogue. She later appears in Jayfeather's dreams affirming that Sol did not kill Ashfur. Omen of the Stars :She and Rock speak with Half Moon the the Ancients about how they've been waiting for the coming battle and vow to fight alongside the Clans. She appears to Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing and guides them with her wisdom, insisting they have been waiting for their birth for a very long time. She helps Lionblaze rally ShadowClan to join the fight against the Dark Forest, and welcomes Brambleclaw as their new leader. Novellas :In 'Dovewing's Silence, she and Rock appear to the Three at the Moonpool wishing to know why their powers disappeared after the Great Battle. The two confirm that they have lost their powers and do not need them anymore. Midnight calls upon the three cats to use what they already have, their wisdom, strength, and faith in the warrior code. Detailed description :'''Midnight is a huge, bulky, female badger with small, round, berry-bright, beady black eyes. She has broad, heavy shoulders, a broad, white stripe running down her face, a wide head, broad, flat, massive, heavy paws. Her muzzle is narrow and pointed, and her face has a long, striped nose, . She has thick fur, and broad, muscular limbs. Trivia Interesting facts *According to the eBook exclusive information in The Last Hope, Midnight is a ghost. *Midnight possesses the ability to speak to cats, foxes, and rabbits. Mistakes *She was mistakenly shown with brown eyes. *She was mistakenly called black. Official art Quotes |''See more''}} External links * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages